The present invention relates to lidded containers. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved lid structure for use with a container which is to be covered by the lid, for example canisters, pots for cooking, and trash cans.
The use of lids for containers is well known. It is a problem in the art to provide a lidded container with a lid support arrangement which works efficiently, is economical to manufacture, and is easy to use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,022 to Weick, a piggyback microwave container is shown. The container has a lid which has a recess area, and can hold items.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,848 to Fay teaches a cooking utensil cover. The cover is a lid with a recessed area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,483 to Scouten shows a container and separate cooperating lid. The lid has a recessed area which holds items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,401 teaches a garbage container and liner dispensing system. A cylindrical container has a recess in the lower end thereof, which has an internal bag storage compartment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,351, a lid is shown which is connected to a barrel by integrally formed hinges. In this patent, however, the lid can only be opened in one direction.
Another type of trash barrel and lid arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,078. The lid has a sliding pivot action guided and supported on the trash barrel, and permits opening only in a single direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,775 discloses a sliding pivot action lid. The lid is guided by parallel rails mounted on the trash barrel. The lid can be opened and closed in only a single direction.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a container and cooperating lid which works efficiently, is economical to manufacture, and is easy to use.
Specifically, the device according to the present invention includes a container and a lid therefor. The lid is supportable on the container in a first position covering the top opening of the container, and in a second position substantially perpendicular to the first position, with a raised central portion resting on a rim of the container.
The lid according to the present invention includes an undercut portion, a rim, a handle, and a ridge. To rest the lid on the rim of the container, the handle is grasped and the lid raised from the container, and the rear of the undercut portion of the handle is placed atop the rim of the container. The ridge of the lid maintains the lower edge of the lid at a spaced distance from the container, and helps maintain the lid in an upright position.
In a first alternative embodiment, an additional projection is provided on the rear of the undercut portion. The additional projection provides another way of resting the lid on the rim of the container, and is especially useful when resting the lid on a container which does not exactly match the lid and has, for example, a bent rim, a curved rim, or especially thick walls.
In another embodiment of the invention, the handle portion overlies the recess, so that the recess serves to permit grasping of the handle portion without contacting the surface of the lid. This is especially useful where the lid may be hot, for example in cooking.